Not easily broken
by Darkened Bubbles
Summary: Two different summary's. One on my profile and one in the first chapter. I encourage you to read both.


I don't know if this will be a long story or not, but this is just a filler until I can get to my other files for my other 2 stories. I don't know if that will be soon, but I saw that I haven't updated in a while, so I decided to make this until I can get a stable updating sequence. Any way, I also saw while I was looking for fan-fictions to read, that I couldn't find a story that would be like this. It's not all romance-y at times, but I can't make a story without romance, so there will be between some couples, tipples, quads. But I need to know how this story is going to flow out, so… Enjoy. The summary is right below here :D.

:.:.:.:.:.:.

Not easily broken~

Have you ever heard of the term, not easily broken? Well, it's definitely not true in some cases, but in this one, you'll be able to tell that this rule applies. There will be breaks and loose ties form the closet people you never thought there would be in life, you will come across the word hate from someone you love, but still, your ties with that person will not be easily broken. Tis' says that you walk away from each other, tightening up the string place on you, it will one day break. Although, some ties are stronger than others, and once you start pulling away, you start to feel pain. That is the felling of a bond breaking. Bonds can form again, but they are never the same. This story you read will be an example of these bonds.

_Niya __ Bubbles _

:.:.:.:.

I never thought of brawling as something fun to do. A past time that someone could do for fun, that is, until I tried. Link told me about this huge melee that was going on, but I wasn't too much in to things as in fighting, rather, fighting people I was close at the least. Still, Link thought I should join. Of course, I took his offer. I couldn't say no. I could never say no to Link. So I went with him, and never would I have ever thought, this was truly entertaining. I met new people not to mention new enemies. The fun never seemed to end and my duties of a princess wore off. Sure, this didn't really make me feel like a normal girl I sometimes longed wished for, but this took some of the weight off of my shoulders. The fighting never seemed to end, and sometimes the time would just slip through our hands.

Everything seemed to be going by so well, this was, until some of our friends left. Yes, it was horrible, but everyone told me not to worry so much about it. It's just that I couldn't stop thinking about everyone.

My favorite Pichu with the red ribbon on its head got caught by a Pokémon trainer and later I got news that it turned into a Pikachu.

Roy left, for whatever reasons he had, but I wished he would have told me first. We were starting to get a friendly bond.

Mario quit being a doctor so I can't get those weekly checkups's I used to get.

Young link has gone off to some adventure, saying he won't be back until he became and man. I don't understand what has gotten into him, but I just want him to be safe.

Mew two was a bit creepy at some points, but I understood that all he wanted to do was protect his Pokémon from harms way. He heard that something wrong was going on at his secret island, so he left to check it out. There has also been some word that he won't be coming back so he can keep care of his creations.

It felt like everything was over. The group decided we should keep on going but to me it didn't feel right. So many battles I wouldn't enjoy. It was as if a piece of my heart was gone.

_~But I'll always know that our bond will never be easily broken. ~_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Link and I would practice fighting a lot. It was important to stay in fit once you already got into fighting. You would never know if there was going to be a surprise attack or anything. It was fun practicing with Link. It reminded me of fighting with old friends. Now I don't remember much about everyone leaving but now I don't go into much fighting. Link couldn't stay away from combat, so he would leave once in a while to practice with some of his friends and I would be left alone. He often worried about me but I've told him once and many times that I would be okay. In between this time, I got very close to Peach and Daisy. I never really liked Peach until I started to spend time with her. Daisy told me she wasn't such a bad girl to hang out with and she was right. Peach and I started hanging out more that Daisy and I would because Daisy would have dates with Luigi. I was really happy she had finally found someone she could spend time with although Peach and I did miss her so. Sometime I though about everyone's bonds were started to fade away.

Peach and I have had this conversation over and over again. We decided to host a party. The entrance of something new, not to similar to melee, but we tried not to stray so far away from the idea of it.

Brawl.

There will be competitions held and new battles to explore. Peach and I will find new types of items to fight with and we also decided to bring new friends along the party. Some, we will send them messages, while others, will hopefully come here on their own.

We sent Jigglypuff to find some Pokémon that might want to have fun with us. We asked Ness if he had any friends. Peach and I polity asked Marth if he knew someone who liked to fight.

I heard from Young Link and I was happy to hear that he was safe. Since, to me he was like a son, or even a little brother, it made my day when he sent me that letter. He told me about some odd creation and asked me if I could test it out. I told him about Brawl and he decided to send him over to me. When he came, it looked like a little toon version of him. I asked him what he named it but he said he had no name. The name we picked together was Toon Link, since it was most fitting. A few days later I got a message from him saying that he was going into hiding, so he couldn't send me anymore messages until he can find a stable place to live. He also noted he couldn't come back yet, but the next time he could, we would all be brawling together.

It's the last time I've heard of him since. I believed what he said though. I knew I would meet him again.

~_I knew that this bond that I shared with him wasn't going to end like that. I would never let it_~

Later that evening, Peach and I got together again. She told me Samus wanted to show everyone something, but wouldn't show anyone as long as we were all there. By that, she does not mean the people that left, but everyone that was sill with us. Of course everyone came, with curiosity filling everyone's mind.

That day we met 'Zero'. Sure, it was still Samus, but that's the little nick name us girls came up with. It appeased me when Samus showed us herself without her body suit. It came to show me how much she trusted us and how unfathomable our bonds were.

Sometimes I felt as I mistook Links Kindness. I feel as if he just wants to be more as friends than anything further, but it still hurts even though I recognize it. Despite the fact that, I want us to be friends because if something ever happened in a relationship made, it could change the way we are now forever.

I don't want that.

A few weeks later, Marth came to see me. Staying off of the subject, I wanted to see how Marth and Link acted towards each other. This plan of mine surely went by plan, but was stopped not to long after it began.

"Zelda, regarding your request to know if I had an acquainted I was familiar with, I know 1, or maybe even 2." Link, of course had not one clue what Marth and I were speaking of. Also, after the departure of Marth, Link asked me a few questions that night. I didn't give him anything straight, this, the reason for, I wanted it to be a surprise. Maybe it could be some sort of present, for goddesses know what, but I want to give him something, like what he gave me.

~_All of these years of fun. All of the new bonds I've made. I will always be grateful_~


End file.
